


Fraternization

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, M/M, Polyamory, book related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi wan are on Naos 3 having fun and taking a break from the clone wars, yet they went to a bar and became drunk Anakin admits his feelings to obi wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> a another star wars fic i tried my best with grammar and punctuation. if you want to what book it is related to it is star wars Labyrinth of evil.

With snow falling harder in Naos 3, the two stopped to get their bearings. Obi-wan gestured to a nearby Cantina. "this has to be fifteenth we've passed" "on this street," Anakin said "If we stop for a drink in each one, we'll be drunk before we reach the bridge" "with any luck. Still, they're likely to be our best source of information." 'As opposed to just looking up her name in the local comm directory" "and a lot more fun" Anakin grinned. "Fine with me. Where do you want to start?"completing a circle, obi wan pointed to a cantina diagonally across from them. The Desperate pilot.

Four hours later, they are half drunk and near frozen, they entered the final cantina before the bridge. Brushing snow from the shoulders of their cloaks and lowering the hoods, they scanned the patrons crowding the bar and occupying nearly every table. "not a lot to do in Naos Three if your not drinking. Did you know Obi Wan that someone called me handsome i think it was a Twi'lek guy who knew" Anakin said. "well you are handsome" obi wan hiccup and kept on drinking. Anakin sipped from his glass "you know i never told you are hot even with that beard." Obi wan glass is now empty "flatter." he signaled for the human bartender,

Anakin added "you order one more Twi'lek appetizer, i promise I'm going to cut off your arm off and you had to much." Obi wan Laughed "persuade me." Anakin took another sip of his drink "your so hot in Jedi robes" Anakin moved closer to obi wan and put one his hand to obi wan face and another one went on obi wan back "i am going to kiss you Master Kenobi" obi wan could not believe this he always had strong feelings for Anakin "go ahead" Anakin dived in a passionate kiss obi wan's lips were assaulting Anakin mouth, Anakin knew this was right moment.

Then Obi wan stepped back "no we can't do this the Jedi code and the council." anakin pushed for more "no one would know" obi wan stopped "no we have a mission lets focus on that first before our personal feelings get in the way meet me outside when your done" Obi wan left the cantina told himself "why did i do that. i promise myself i would never love again after siri and satine but something about him is different maybe i can" obi wan walked to cruiser.

Anakin punch his hand hard on the table they were siting at "damn it i love him." anakin thought about padme he was married to her he was fight for her but he wanted obi wan and his loved lasted 6 years. Anakin drinked his Sapphire Fogblaster and left a tip for the bartender and left. Anakin went out of the cantina saw obi wan getting Consular-class space cruiser ready with two garrisons of clone troopers.

Anakin sighed "so hot." obi wan saw him "come on anakin the ship is ready we are needed at dxun their sightings of Asajj Ventress and a droid army landed investigating freedon nadd tomb." anakin remember his studies of the sith lords about Freedon Nadd he was a sith lord who wanted Onderon and he buried himself on Dxun Onderons moon.

"coming master." Anakin went up in the cruiser "your very dashing today obi wan." obi wan sighed and walked into the wall "oh I must be still drunk i am going to bed and after i get up we need to talk about us." anakin face dropped with sadness 'damn i want this to work." Captian Rex was behind him "for what to work." anakin can't tell his best captain "it's nothing i am going to bed comm me if their are new developments." Rex saluted anakin went in his room and layed on his bed not asleep just thinking about obi wan and padme.

Rex was worried so he knocked on the general's door "General are you okay". Anakin heard him still feeling sad "yes i heard you" Rex came in "should i give you the mission details" rex sat down on the end of his bed Anakin shock his head "no." Rex felt like he was interrupting his time "i should go." Anakin reach out to his hand " wait i want you stay here with me tonight" Rex was shocked his general said that to him "but i have to look over reports and other stuff" Anakin smiled and went in a hungrily kiss to Rex. so he didn't hesitate and passionately kiss back then they shut the door in Anakin's room from the rest of the ship.

Obi wan was in the cockpit after taking a short nap to become sober he is never drinking that much again. thinking about what Anakin did back on Naos 3. He always love him but the Jedi code and the council he couldn't but now there is a war on and you never know we may end up dead any second "after this mission i will tell him the truth." so he punched in the coordinates for Dxun and the Consular-class space Cruiser went in to hyperspace. Obi Wan got up went into the mess room to grab something to eat their are nerf burgers and fries he grab them and started eating the burger and fries, then he played pazaak with Commander Cody to pass the time.


End file.
